Unexpected Simalarities
by uniqueninjabee2
Summary: Mostly a Bumblebee x Starscream slash. Bumblebee suddently finds himself being chased down by every mech in his sight. Who will he decide to offer up his spark to?
1. Dream

Bumblebee takes a daily patrol along the city of Detroit.

-Sigh- "Optimus, I don't think any decepticons are in the area. We go through this a lot, and yeah, sure, there are decepticons every now and then, but not today"

Optimus answers to the com he intercepted from Bee "Yeah, but still, we at least need to make sure, just scan the area"

"Fine, but can't I call it a day early?"

"Bumblebee, you and I both know you only want to get home to lie on your aft and play videogames. You need the exercise, so go out there and stretch your servos!"

"Fine, you could have just said so….."

He decided he had enough of optimus. He might as well do as he said and stretch his servos. A nice day in the park after tiring one's self out so much from speeding seems nice.

Oh god, I think prowl is starting to grow on me.

So, the yellow bug sped down almost any road he could find, off-roading it every once and a while. And before he thought he couldn't go anymore from exhaustion, he conveniently stops next to the park, what's the luck of that?

Today was very calm and quiet, and the park even looked deserted.

Where was everybody?

-CRASH, BAM, AAAAAHHHHHHRRRR!-

Bumblebee nearly jumped out of his armor when he heard the firing and the screams afterwards. On full alert, he jumps behind a tree, his stingers at the ready to shoot anything that moves.

Poor bee was too tired to notice the big white backside of a projector screen.

Ever so slowly, peeking out from behind the shade, Bee just realized "That's right, today is the drive-in movie festival. I shoulda brought the guys along."

The oh-so-curious golden bot staggered around to the other side of the projector screen. There were large Sony speakers hooked up to electronic devices he didn't even want to boggle his mind over due to exhaustion. On the screen was playing Pirates of the Caribbean 2, when Captain Sparrow was running on the wheel.

The crowd gasped in shock of the unexpected guest. Bee just decided to sit down in the back row, but then he noticed something. Most of the people had pirates attire.

And Bee wanted some.

He swiveled his head to find a couple booths behind him complete with all you can find of pirate and any sci-fi action movie.

But the thing that caught Bumblebees attention was the crimson red and black Boa scarf and a jet black pirate hat also with a crimson feather. And his luck, he found some that fit him.

Afterwards, he decided to sit back under a nice shady tree, listening to the screaming and rumbling of the bass. Before he knew it, he was drifting off into stacis, and it wasn't hard to do with a large hat covering everything.

He drifted away, leaving everything back behind. He dreamt he was back on cybertron, back in the Aoutobot camp. Flashes of his comrades. Bulkhead making a mockery of himself. Wasp humiliating him and bulkhead, who was too dull-witted to notice.

Wasp.

His dark Blue optics glowed with the pleasure of seeing him in pain. Bumblebee always trying his best to prove himself and get closer to Wasp.

Bumblebees motor purred at the thought of his dark personality and how it seemed no one loved him. Bee wanted to show him that love.

His flashes were brought back to earth with Starscream shooting aimlessly. Only shooting to lose some of his fury and hatred.

Then it flashed to the park, people scattering everywhere to get out of the way of the mech. It seemed Starscream was sulking toward Bumblebee. But he couldn't move, or do anything.

This all seemed too real, the tall Decepticon now towered over top of him, and Bee could almost feel the anger of his wrath seething off of his armor.

Next thing he knew, Bumblebee was being dragged out from under the tree.

This wasn't a dream.

Starscream was on his knees over top of him, blocking the sun. The expression on his face looked almost as if he was in pain. Almost as if he got stabbed in the back. Mentally and physically. He looked so angry and deceived.

Bumblebee tried to huddle into a ball and protect himself a little bit from the terrifying towering him. But there was no chance, Starscream was holding his legs down with one servo and the other servo grasped Bumblebees own and pinned them above his hands on the ground. He couldn't even open up the com for help.

"What do you want?" Bumblebee tried to ask assertively, but not trying to set the con in any worse mood. Somehow, he felt some sympathy for him, although he was the one being held down.

Starscream just held Bumblebee. Speechless.

"You slagger! Let me go you creep!" Bumblebee cracks.

Starscream releases his grip just a little bit. Bumblebee squirms to get lose, and manages to get one servo free.

"Please" starscream begs.

Bumblebee just stops altogether and looks at the taller mech. "what?"

"…..please………"

"What are you talking about?"

Starscream releases his grip completely and his arms drop down to his sides and he looks down to the ground giving up.

Bumblebee sits up and jets away. He looks over his shoulder, only to see starscream in the same spot, immobile.

"What?" Bumblebee stops on his heel, almost losing his scarf and hat.

The park was completely deserted, and the autobots were most definitely on their way over here now.

Bee cautiously sneaks back to Starscream. Once he is in front of him, he peers up to see the dark cons face.

Starscreams eyes were beat red, giving his face a luminous red glow. And it looked kinda…..hot. Oil was leaking from his optics, and his face looked so soft. Bumblebee has never seen him like this ever before.

"wh-….what is wrong with you?"

Starscream meets optics with bumblebee "what is wrong with me? I would like to know that myself."

"No, I mean, why are you so upset?"

"Why do you care?" Starscream looks to his left, trying to look at something else.

Now it was Bumblebee who was speechless. He didn't know why he cared about the slaggin' decepticon. He didn't know why he came back to Starscream instead of still running, or call for help.

Bumblebee let his head fall, he really didn't know why. "Why did you let me go?"

"Huh?" Starscream looks at the littler mech who is now toying with his scarf. "Because…." He lifts bumblebee's head to see into his bright blue, perfect optics. "…you looked too …….innocent……. and I didn't want to hold the burden of knowing you were hurt due to my own carelessness."

"Wha?"

"Just leave."

"Innocent…..me?"

"Leave me."

"Why? Didn't you want me to stay?"

Starscream let out a growl and jerks his head to the side. Bumblebee climbs onto starscreams lap. Trying to get his attention back. "Why didn't you hurt me?"

Starscream looks back, his face looking as if he really wanted to do something, almost as if that was the reason why he was so upset. "Because, you looked too cute."

"Bumblebee! Where are you?! I have been trying to reach you for hours now!" Optimus interrupts the awkward silent moment.

Bumblebee was in too much in shock to say anything. He was trapped, looking into Starscreams optics. But Starscream gives him a look that made him answer the call.

"I, uh, I was- am at the park."

"Isn't Starscream there!?"

Starscreams servos tensed around bumblebee's waist. When did they get there?

"Uh, umm, he didn't really pose a threat…."

Bumblebee couldn't understand why it was so hard to talk right now. He could hear his engine purring and Starscream was so……distracting. He felt something pulling him, but he didn't know what.

"Well, we are headed our way to the park and I expect to see you there safe, and no decepticon."

"Okay"

Bee looks up to Starscream, who looked upset again. Why?

"You better leave…….."

Starscream wrapped his arms completely around the small mech, enclosing a maroon shelter around him. "I know" Starscream lets go.

Bumblebee looks up as a drop of oil leaks out from his ruby optics. The urge was stronger now, pulling him in closer.

Bumblebee reaches up and pecks starscream on the lips. The shocked seeker looked down on him. "Why?"

Starscream jolts forward, pinning bee to the ground. He let out a sudden growl, aggressive and dark, as if about to attack. His optics flaring bright red.

Somehow , this aroused bee and made him want to do something decepticon-ish.

But before he knew it, Starscream leaped off of bee and redied his cannons.

"Step away from Bumblebee" asserted a dark, calm voice. On the back of Starscream was a dent and star shurikens. Somehow, Bulkhead and Prowl managed to hit him at the same time.

Starscream didn't move, but lowered his weapons. As he reached back to take out the stars logged in his back, he glanced at Bee. Once Starscream pulled the blades out, he just dropped them and walked away, not in any hurry, fear, or need to do something.

"What was with him?" asked Bulkhead

Bumblebee's faceplate grew hot, and he felt sudden sadness for the con.

"Bumblebee, what happened? I thought you said he didn't pose a threat." Asked a concerned optimus.

Bumblebee didn't answer, he just stood up, transformed and rolled on slowly home.

Bulkhead pulled alongside him "What's up little buddy? Why were you and Starscream so close to each other?"

Bumblebee didn't answer; he just raced home faster than anyone else could catch him.


	2. Moonlight

Bumblebee threw himself on the couch. Of course, since he was the fastest thing on wheels, he was first to return to base.

Usually, he would succumb to the awesomeness of videogames or the television at least. But instead, he just sat there, the remote on the table. He lay staring at the ceiling, wondering about what happened moments earlier.

"What drove me to do that?" Bee spoke to himself, feeling his faceplate grow hot remembering the little kiss he gave the unexpected Starscream.

He sat up "How could I do that. Why? He's a deceptecreep for Christ's sake!"

"How could you do what?"

Bee jumped up to find prowl, arms crossed, leaning on the door frame. "Uhhh…"

"What did you do Bumblebee?"

"I uh….. How did you get here so fast?"

"I am ninja" Prowl starts walking toward the couch "and I am a motorcycle, so talk"

"About what? Exactly."

"What you did."

"Ummm…….. I don't know what you are talking about."

Prowl shoves Bumblebee onto the couch. "Sure you do. So either you talk….." Prowl advances over top of Bumblebee. "….or I make you."

Bumblebee is shocked at Prowls actions all of a sudden. "P-Prowl" Bee gasps.

"Hmmmm….?"

"Wha-what are you doing?

"Hmhm, what were you doing?" he put one finger over Bee's lip; as if he knew.

Bee gasped as his spark gave off a flutter "huhn…..nuh…n-no! Will you stop that?!"

"Stop doing what? Because you seem like you like it. Besides, you look so cute with that hat and scarf on"

"Huh? J-ju-just ge-get off of me!"

Prowl let out an evil chuckle, stroking bumblebee's cheek. "You look so cute when your faceplate is so red. It's been like that the whole time since the park…….

"What?! It's been like- look; get off of me so I can concentrate! I will tell you, only if you promise to tell no one."

Prowl looked to the side as if he was seriously debating over what to do. To Bumblebee, it seemed as if time couldn't go any slower. Bee was already horny enough, his heat rising, and he didn't need any more from prowl.

He was about to lose it.

Prowl finally looked over and said "Okay, fine. But only because the other Autobots are about to reach the base."

"Promise you won't tell."

"What do I get in return?" Prowl's face is only inches away from Bees.

He couldn't stand it; he closed his eyes, trying hard not to let in. His mind was whirling when he opened his optics again. Prowl had the crooked half-smile on his face that made him look even hotter. "Muh…..Pr-Prowl!" Just then, his cooling fans whirred to life.

Prowl let out a laugh and jumped off of Bee. "I'll be waiting" then he sauntered off into his room.

Bumblebee decided to turn on the TV as his fans stopped. He didn't want to be tackled by Optimus next.

So he tried to calm down, watching some random movie of sci-fi. A couple seconds later the rest of the autobots rolled in. Bee hoped his faceplate wasn't as hot or noticeably red.

"Hey little buddy. Is everything okay?" asked Bulkhead.

"Yeah, you seem kind of nervous." Optimus stated.

"Oh, the kid was just alone in the park, captured by a decepticon. I would say he is just fine and dandy" Ratchet remarked. As he walks to his room. "I'm calling it a night."

"What happened back there Bumblebee? It is not like you to get that close to a decepticon." Bulkhead questioned.

"Nothing, it just seemed like Starscream was….upset." Bee answered.

"He did act stranger than normal." Prime added in. "And I think I better hit the hay too." Prime said yawning and walking to his room.

"Same, well don't stay up too late, Bumblebee." Bulkhead ordered.

"Why are you going to bed so early?"

"I had a busy day, you know, playing video games with Sari, and Prowl"

"Prowl played today?!"

"Ha ha, yep, and you missed all of it."

"Just go to sleep Bulkhead, I think I am going to call it a night too."

"Goodnight little buddy"

"See you tomorrow, Bulkhead"

Bumblebee waited for Bulkhead to be out of range, and then headed off to Prowls room. He was just going to explain what happened and leave. Nothing else.

Bumblebee entered Prowl's room. The moonlight filling the open room with a gigantic tree. It seemed as if the whole moon shone down only to this room.

Prowl lay meditating in the center of the room, facing the tree. He was using POA with little glowing particles around him. It made him look like a god, a moon god.

Bumblebee found himself being lifted off the ground. Then prowl plopped Bee down right in front of him. Prowls optics were glowing more than Bumblebee has ever seen. He gave off this strong aura, drawing Bee in. And Prowl just sat there.

"Um, is this a bad time? Can I go now?" Bee really didn't feel like explaining.

"No, what happened between you and Starscream?"

"Uhh…I don't feel really comfortable. Do I really have to?"

Prowl leans forward on his knees, invading Bees space again. "I want to know all the juicy little details."

"Uh, p-please prowl, what is with you?"

"It's not my fault you look so delicious"

"Meh….no! I can't explain when you are this close to me."

"Do to me what you did to Starscream."

"Just one little difference. He wasn't forcing his self on me!!!!!!!"

Prowl backed off an inch, but it was still too close for Bee. "Why are you so uncomfortable when I do that? Do you have feelings for me?" Now prowl looked almost shunned and upset.

"Prowl…….." Bumblebee didn't want to say much. He simply hugged the ninjabot and buried his face into Prowls chassis. Prowl embraced this movement, wrapping his slender arms around Bumblebee.

He felt almost exactly like Starscream. "Starscream……."

Prowl looked at the younger bot. "What?"

"When starscream came to the park, he seemed so mad, so angry. Then when he pulled me out from under a tree, he seemed like he saw something that changed his life. He just lost all anger and went straight to depression. As soon as he let me go, I ran, but the slagger didn't move, as if he was in stacis. He didn't shoot at me, or even look at me. So I went back to him and he was crying."

"Crying? Why was he crying?"

"That's what I want to know. So I gave him a hug just like I gave you……."

Prowl just sat there waiting for the rest. "That is not all."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not, something else happened. I know you better than this Bumblebee."

"Fine! I might have maybe…." Bumblebee looks away from prowl and speaks in a softer voice"…..kissed him." Bumblebee flinched as if he was about to get hit.

"You did what?!!" Bee just sat there, ready to take any wrath of prowl. "Why…..? How? Why did you do that Bee?!"

"P-please, I only wanted to make him feel better." Bee's faceplate heated up again.

Prowl just sat there, not knowing what to say.

"I thought you wanted to hear something like this."

"I thought he was the one advancing on you. Not the other way around. I never saw you act like that."

"Well, I never saw you act the way you were acting today."

Prowl was speechless.

"Prowl?"

"No, you shouldn't do that to a decepticon."

"And it was better when I did nothing?! You found enjoyment out of that idea! Besides, have you ever taken anything into consideration to who Starscream really is?"

"No, I want you for myself. No one else deserves to have you!"

"What?!"

Prowl looks up at Bumblebee, which he hasn't done in a while "Bumblebee, I love you."

"Wha- ………love? No, no one has ever loved me….."

Prowl just looked at Bee ready to argue back, but he couldn't recollect any time where he showed the adorable bug any affection. He couldn't even remember when anybody showed him any appreciation whatsoever.

Guilt raged inside of Prowl, turning into anger. "I'm so sorry Bee……" Prowl steals Bee and shoves him into his chest for an almost suffocating hug. "I'm so sorry."

Bee felt the urge to just let it all out, letting his optics leak to its' maximum.

Prowl heard Bumblebees sobbing, ragged breath and hot tears rolling down his chassis. He lifted Bees face by the chin to look into his optics. "I wish I can take it back. I wish I can take all of your pain away"

Bee moves his servos to prowls head, and caresses it. He closes his optics and inches his face closer to prowl, and stops just before contact. "Prowl……." Bee begged.

Prowl was just motionless.

Bumblebee starts to back away, opening his optics just enough to see the moonlight strike Prowls sad face. He looked so contained and lost.

Bee decided to just give prowl a peck on his chin and leave. But as bee was about to touch his chin, Prowl wraps his hands around Bees waist, pulling him in closer. Bee kissed prowl on the chin, but Prowl wouldn't let him go.

Prowl eagerly reached for Bees lips with his own, invading the bugs mouth with his glossa. He explored the insides of Bees mouth, making his self and Bees breath ragged.

Prowl dug deeper, causing his and Bees cooling fans to kick in. Prowl then forces Bee to the ground, running his servos over Bees aft.

Bee lets out a moan of pleasure as Prowl breaks from his mouth and starts biting harshly on his neck. The sensation of the burning from the biting pushes Bee to be grabby for more. Bumblebee runs his hands over the jets on prowls upper back and digs into the sensitive wiring underneath.

Prowl lets out a sudden gasp from the unexpected motion. "You look so innocent, and act too innocent, but it seems you are too good at this." Prowl smiled.

Bumblebee just let out a flirtatious giggle, "I like it…." raising his waist to straddle and grind on prowl. "…rough"

"Oh, you're wanting it, you dirty boy." Prowl grasps Bees waists and pulls in tighter. He leans over and bits down on Bees bottom lip.

Bumblebee, getting a little out of control, dug his fist into Prowls side waist and transforms his servos into stingers. Prowl, knowing what is about to happen, bites down hard into Bees upper neck, grabbing hold of the wiring underneath and punctures them, causing them to leak everywhere, purple liquid all over the now dampened scarf (it was still on, and so was the hat). If he was going to shock Prowl, Bee would get the same shock in return.

Bee screams of pain and pleasure of the wounds in his wiring. Bees breath becomes ragged as Prowl traces his glossa inside of Bees sensitive wiring.

Bee wanted more. He wanted to be forced to scream.

He activates his stingers and shocks his hardest into Prowl.

Prowl shakes as the waves of electricity flashes through him. He made sure not to break the connection to Bees neck and the shocks were transferred to Bee.

"AAAHHhh!!! Prowl! Yes!" Bee could feel his systems skyrocket toward overdrive.

Prowl bit down harder and growled at bee for stinging him. "Never had I have someone come close to overriding me with their weapons. But that is a first."

Bee transforms his servos back to normal, and grabs the even more sensitive wiring underneath and rubs them as if to say sorry. Prowl shuddered as his pleasure levels were heightened even more.

Prowl liplocks Bee and starts making out with the mech.

"You……are" prowl rubs bee's neck area "amazing."

Bee smiles under the kiss, tasting his own fluids.

Prowl then suddenly leapt off of Bee to his feet, jerking backwards and howling in anger and pain.

"Prowl?"

"The mech is mine!" hissed an angry and dark voice.

Prowl swiveled around on his heels and equipped his blades. There was a big hole burned into his side and Bee thought "oops, did I do that?"

"Get out of my room decepticreep!" growled Prowl in the most threatening voice Bumblebee has ever heard.

"Step away from my Bee!" hissed a familiar voice.

"He is not yours, he is mine! Isn't that right Bumblebee?" Prowl turns to face Bumblebee, moving out of the way so Bee can see a taller, dark figure with large shoulders, wings and glowing velvet eyes.

Bumblebee is awestruck "Starscream?"

The decepticon moves into the moonlight. "Yes?"

Bumblebee is totally amazed at how easily the light glared off of Starscreams slender form. "Why? How are you here?"

"I want to make you my sparkmate. And it wasn't hard to find you with those sexy screams of yours."

Bumblebees' jaw dropped. Prowl Leapt at the decepticon before he could whisper the word slag. Bumblebee sat up, about ready to stop the fight.

"Wait!" begs Starscream, stopping Prowl inches before he struck his faceplate. "Lets' let him choose."

Bumblebee stood up. "What?"

Prowl eased his position away from Starscream. He nodded and looked at the golden, glistening bot.

"Uhhhh…..what?!" Bumblebee seemed so confused.

"Which one of us will you choose, Bumblebee?" Prowl seems almost broken.

"I….I, uh……..please, don't make me do this."

Prowl looked at the innocent bug, who has now fallen to his knees. "Bumblebee, I love you, and I just want to see you happy. I don't want to force anything."

Starscream smiled one of the most devious smiles he has ever done. "How about the first mech to cause Bee to overload calls him keeps?"

Bumblebee and Prowl both stare at the gleaming Starscream. "Don't act like you don't want to" He said, eyes locked on the yellow bot. "how can you not want someone who is wrapped in kinky attire and has lubrication leaking everywhere?"

Bumblebee looks down and away, grasping his neck. "Oh, great, a threesome. Now what did I get myself into?" Bee looks up. "Fine, I give up. Come and get me." He said licking his fingers in a seductive manner.

Both of the dark bots' faceplates grew beat red, with the thoughts of what might happen next.


	3. Runaway

Prowl looks over to the blunt starscream. "He is so close to overloading, I don't think it would be really fair. I mean, I already won."

Starscream doesn't even move. "Yeah, but aren't you so close too?"

Prowl just couldn't find words to respond to what Starscream had just said. He looks to bee, who was surrounded by a puddle of lubrication, and then to himself, only to see he was covered in lubricants too.

"I wish I was here to experience the fun, Bumblebee." Starscream chuckles. He starts walking towards Bumblebee. But prowl grabs Starscream's arm and stops him from walking. Prowl then punches at Starscreams face, knocking him to the ground. Starscream jets up and pins prowl to the ground. He holds him down with his waist, sitting on him, and aims his lasers at Prowls face.

Bumblebee poses in a very sexy motion, lying on the ground, chassis on the ground and aft in the air. "C'mon you two." He shakes his aft back and forth. "Seeing you two fight is getting me hard. And I thought you were trying to prevent that."

Prowl and Starscream look at bee, immediately distracted. "Oh, Bumblebee….." The two say at the same time.

Prowl, who was horny enough and lost in lust, was crazy enough to do the wildest things to win Bee over. He reaches up, grasping Screamers wrist and licking the very tip of Starscreams laser. Starscream throws his head back and lets out a gasping moan. Prowl then pulls the large seeker on top of him.

Bumblebee rests on his arms lying on the floor. Smiling at the destruction he caused.

Starscream glowered at the bot. "You are not the mech I want." Starscream looks over at Bee, barely hovering over the seduced Prowl. "Bee….." Starscream pleaded. "I need you more than you know. I want to love you….." Starscream sits up, getting off of the now unhappy Prowl and starts walking over to Bumblebee. "…..I want to own you. Control you. Feel you." He sits on the ground in front of the silent, cute mech. "I want appreciation. And I want to show you all of my appreciation back." Bumblebee and Prowl both sit up.

Prowl can already feel he is going to lose.

Starscream sits down in front of bumblebee and crosses his legs criss-cross. "Bumblebee, I want you as my friend, mate, and a lover. I want to trust you. I want to give you everything you want."

Bumblebee's vision becomes blurry. Starscreams moon-stricken form blurs into bright, streaking lights.

Starscream wipes the tears away from creeping down Bumblebees cheek. "I want to suffocate you in happiness. I want to lift you higher. I want to give you my spark and you do whatever you wish with it."

Bumblebee didn't want to hear anymore. He lunges into Starscreams chassis. "Oh, Screamer! I want to love you back. As a mate, lover, and a friend. I want you to own me, do whatever you want with me! I want to trust you, to give you happiness back." Bee buries his face into Starscreams chest.

Prowl places his servo on Bumblebees shoulder. Bumblebee can feel Starscream vibrate from his really deep growl. "Bumblebee. I do not think you are making the right choice. But I will side with you if it is what you want." Bee glances at Prowl. "I believe you deserve him, Bee, and he will give you what you deserve." Prowl lands a kiss on Bees cheek. Starscream makes his growls more prominent. Prowl backs away, oil lightly trickling from his optics. "I love you Bee. Never forget that."

Prowl strikes Starscreams neck and suffocates him with one servo. "You better take very good care of him. Or else!"

"Prowl!" Bumblebee commands.

Prowl lets go of the seekers neck. "You better make it look like something bad happened to Bumblebees room. There is no way I am going to explain what happened to Prime." He looks at Bumblebee. "Or that Bee was all willing."

"Oh, I will." Starscream answers. "Besides, I am not a decepticon anymore, so he will be safe from any harm like back at the base."

Bumblebee looks up, startled. "You're not a decepticon? But why? How?" Bumblebee jumps up. "Who did this to you?"

"Mega-"

"Tell me so I can kick his tailpipe inside out and cause him the most pain he can ever imagine!"

"It was Meg-"

"I know it was the reason why you came to me. I know it is the reason why you are in so much pain! Tell me!"

Starscream jumps up and tackles Bumblebee to the ground. He pressed one talon-like finger to Bumblebees lips. "Megatron banished me. I am not worthy to rule under him, yet be second in command. I failed him as a decepticon, as a cybertronian altogether." Starscream strokes the mechs cheek. "But I fell in love with you no matter what happened. I always wanted you. The recent situation just caused me to crack. And then you looked so beautiful sleeping in the park. I have never seen any other bot like you."

Bumblebee awes. "Screamer…" he gasps.

"And where did Screamer come from?"

"I think it fits you."

"Ahem. I would like it if you two not make love in my room, unless if I am in it." Prowl buts in. "And you guys might want to leave soon. Bumblebee knows how cranky I am without stacis."

Starscream sits up and grasps Prowls face with one servo. He then yanks him in for a harsh kiss. Starscream reaches his other servo down to Bee and toys with his mouth. Causing him to drool. Bee can tell there was glossa action going on between the two larger, more dominant mechs.

Starscream grabs Prowls waist and pulls him in closer. He glances down at bumblebee, who looks so hot with his faceplate almost as red as the feather on his hat and the scarf that made him almost look like a femme. The mech gives off a devious smile and licks all around Prowls face.

Bumblebee sits up, wrapping his servos all over Starscream, feeling into him. He bites and nibbles on the seekers chin, moaning.

Starscream keeps Prowl in place, and pulls Bumblebee in so tight, it almost dented his armor.

Prowl let out a defiant grunt as the attention was diverted to bumblebee.

Bumblebee reaches into the underneath of Starscreams wings and rubs the knotted up wiring underneath. For one of the first times, Starscream let out a needy groan, which vibrated bumblebee due to the lowness of his voice.

Starscream smiled and then attacked Bees mouth with much more ferocity than Bee has ever felt before. Prowl positioned behind Bumblebee, sandwiching the brighter bot in between the two darker mechs, almost like an Oreo cookie. He rubbed the bots chassis and grinded up on his perfect little aft.

Starscream bit at Bumblebees lip, his denta piercing the thin metal. "ahh-AAHHHHhhh!" Bumblebee screams as Starscream causes the pain to surge down his neck and both mechs reach a sensitive spot at the same time.

Starscream grasps Prowls waist and shoves him into Bee, surrounding him even more.

Prowl let out a breathy moan as Starscream reached the underwiring of him. He then bit onto the back up Bumblebees neck, reaching his servos down lower, closer to his and Starscreams sensitive and hard spikes he could easily feel under their hatches.

Bumblebee and Starscream gasp as Prowl unlatches their hatches at the same time and then unlatched his own.

Prowl explored Bee's most sensitive areas with gentle strokes from his servos, causing Bumblebee's breath to quiver and grow even raspier. "Mah, Pr-Prowl!" Bee screams as Prowl reaches down and explores Bumblebees' heavily lubricated sensory valve.

Prowl gave of an evil smile, glaring at the shocked Starscream, moaning and biting the back of Bee's neck.

Bumblebee, the most worked up of the three of them, was trying his hardest not to let his systems overload to Prowl right now.

But he was losing the battle.

Bumblebee grasped hard onto Starscreams chassis, making his body more horizontal. He could hear Starscreams spark flutter underneath; giving him the suddenly stronger urge that he wanted to make that dark spark his. He felt so lost in the moment, as if time had slowed.

Who was Bee going to chose?

Who would win the fight for him?

For some reason he hoped it would be Starscream, someone who can know what he is going through, someone he can relate to.

But then again, he is programmed under a decepticon. He could never trust a decepticon.

And Prowl would always be there for him, through thick and thin.

But he was never really pro nature boy status.

Starscream started rubbing the underwiring of Bees' tense back. The stress seemed to be washed away, as if an angel has touched him.

Moaning at the mixture of deep pleasure, sweet relaxation, and over-all satisfaction, Bee let his servos trail down Starscreams large chest; that was almost the size of bee himself; to his rock-hard spike.

At the touch, Screamer tensed his sharp, talon-like servos under Bees wiring.

Prowl played harder and rougher with Bumblebees' sensory valve. Pushing deeper and stroking faster, watching his reaction.

Bee moaned immensely, pushing harder against Starscream.

Starscream was very unpleased by this situation. He wanted to be in prowls spot, and he wanted prowl to vanish. He was beginning to lose his temper.

Meanwhile, Prowl toyed with the inexperienced mech, soothing him closer and closer to overload.

Bumblebee's body began to quiver with ongoing pleasure as it surged through his wiring. Closing his optics, he let out strained moans and screams of pleasure. His systems became hysteric as waves of ecstasy surged throughout him. Leaning against Starscream, he let everything be washed away, every tense moment be lost.

Prowl, happy to see that he caused Bumblebee to reach overload, slowed his strokes and started to massage the mech.

Bumblebee's breath eased up, slowing as he started to fall into stacis.

Starscream just about had it.

Prowl sat up, a wide grin across his faceplate. "His first overload was mine." He whispered to the furious Starscream.

Starscream jolted up, cradling the dazed Bumblebee in one arm, and threatening the startled Prowl with a charged laser. "Yeah, but his virginity, and spark belong to me."

Prowl was speechless

"Starscream….." Bumblebee muttered. "….don't hurt Prowl, please. I want to go with you."

Starscream eased the tension, lowering his laser. He growled at Prowl and cleaned himself and Bumblebee up. "Only because he said so." He glared at the black mech. "But I guarantee we will meet again."

Starscream turned, and began to stride away.

Bumblebee, trying his hardest to not let his systems shut down, looked back at Prowl. Trough his blurry vision, he can see how he looked. Bumblebee was never going to forget that look.

"What way is your room?" Asks Starscream in a soft, soothing voice.

Bumblebee could barely even mumble "Down the hall……last on the right."

The walk to his room seemed incredibly long to get to. Time seemed to have slowed to an unbearable speed.

"Why not just join the autobots?" Bumblebee whispered.

"Because…….." Starscream replied.

Silence fell over the two for an awkward moment.

"That doesn't answer me."

"Because of the many reasons you won't understand."

"Why?"

"Just because" Starscream turned into the messy, dark room.

Bumblebee was drifting off. He would continue this argument later, but for now, he had to make sure his Starscream would not completely destroy his room. "Jus blow a hole through the ruff, don't destroy an' thing."

"Don't you want to bring something with you?"

"Nuh, because't wood luk like I packed for this, r'member."

Starscream chuckled. "Right, just a hole through the roof. It already looks like a tornado tore through this room anyways. You really need some slumber, little bot. Your words are beginning to slur together."

"Don care." Bumblebee grumbled. "Just……….." His world began to darken, blurring together. He cuddles even closer into Starscreams chest, gaining more comfort.

A loud explosion sounded, debris scattering everywhere. Bright, neon lights luminated blurry figures and shapes.

How could I do this, what was I thinking? Bee thought about himself, letting his mind wander.

The world and starry sky whirring above made it seem like fireworks were going off. Starscream was the center of everything, airborne, his optics were the only color visible against the starstruck sky.

This whole past day felt like a dream to him. Now, it seems more like a lost nightmare, running off with a decepticon. Was he losing his mind?

He heard shouts and screams as Starscream lands somewhere. New bright lights were introduced. Lasers.

All Bumblebee could see is tall, dark figures in the dark. Aiming at him, but not shooting. "Guys?" He asks.

Starscream growls, ready to fire. But, he just leaps up, leaving the figures unharmed.

They continue with their flight as Bumblebee drifts off even closer to shut down.

He lets his optics close, drifting even further away.

"I love you, Bee." Starscream whispers with the wind.

Bumblebee cuddles even closer, falling asleep to the sweet melody of Starscreams spark.

He finally felt……..whole.


	4. BloodRed Sky

Red haze lifted over the skies.

Morning approaches, sunlight glistening in the bay.

A wide, dark smirk spread over the seekers' face. "Yes, I will use this opportunity, this perfect opportunity to break down Megatron." Smiling even harder to himself. "I will make this 'Bumblebee' think I love him, gain his trust, then the autobots. I will take Megatron down, and then take down the autobots! No one stands a chance! What a brilliant idea! How come I didn't think of this earlier?"

Starscream gleamed at his unraveling plan, watching the blood-red sky brighten to the day to come.

The morning sunlight filtered through the old and beaten down roof of the old pier warehouse, giving it a young, bright, look. The wreckage of rotted old wood and sailing equipment cluttered into a pile, perfect for a small little bed, lay in the cluttered spot in a corner.

Bumblebees' optics onlined to the sight of the wreckage, light glimmering off of his tiny, golden form.

Awakened from his stacis, he woke to a startle, forgetting about what happened just a couple hours before. Sitting up with a jolt, he glanced around at his big bed, which he only occupied a very small portion of.

Lying back down, he looked at the large empty spot next to him.

Where was his Starscream? Bumblebee wondered, sadness of the thought of being abandoned flushed through his wiring. A drop of oil escaped his optics, trickling down his cheek and onto his hand.

"How could I put so much trust into someone, only to let to be abandoned yet again? Why does this always happen to me?" Bumblebee whimpered.

A shadow is cast over the small, depressed mech. Bumblebee looks up to see what was blocking the light rays; if it was someone looking to hurt him, he didn't care.

"I didn't know you awoke already. I didn't leave you, I was keeping watch for you." Spoke a sweet, and yet dark and acidic voice.

"Starscream!" Bumblebees face lit up with hope and excitement at the sight of the dark figure looming over top of him. Then his faceplates shifted to a look of betrayal "starscream" he growled.

Starscream looked taken aback by Bumblebees sudden attack of attitude.

"Where are we?" Bumblebee demanded.

"We….we are in our home" Starscream pauses and looks at Bumblebees 'what-the-hell?' expression. "Well…for now…"

In disbelief, Bumblebee equipped his stingers, the most shocked he ever felt. "How could I ever let a decepticon in my life?"

"Who-what?" Starscream gasps as he lands softly on the floor with an 'oomph'.

Tearing up, Bumblebee grew more frustrated. "TAKE ME BACK NOW! SLAGG-IT!"

Frozen, "isn't this what you wanted? You? Me? US?..." Starscream starts negotiating.

"But-" Bumblebee considered. "Not with a DECEPTICON!"

"I'm not a decepticon anymore. Remember?"

Bumblebee eases up a bit. "…..yeah…..But still! It's in your wiring!"

Starscreams faceplates grew red hot in frustration. "THEN WHY DID YOU ACCEPT ME THEN?"

Flinching at this sudden outburst, Bumblebee recollected. "I don't know what congested my mainframe….I remember making stupid decisions right after I went out for patrol. Before that….Prowl made me try something."

"What did he make you try?"

"Oh, it was nothing. Some of his 'special organic material' that tasted really weird."

"So…" Starscream started approaching bumblebee. "You didn't mean to do anything that you did last night?"

"I-" Bumblebee shudders. "I….not really…I don't just sell myself away like that."

"So do you want me or not?" Starscream reaches out and starts massaging at Bumblebees horn with one servo.

Shuttering his optics and retracting his stingers, Bumblebees breathing grew heavier and legs became weak. "I….I don't know" He let out a soft moan as Starscream grasped harder.

Smiling, Starscream slowly resting Bumblebee on the bed of wreckage, closing in the distance between the two. Streaming his sleek hands down the mech, he searched for sensory nodes he didn't have the chance to search for before. As he reached a sensitive spot in Bumblebee's left hip wiring, Bee threw his helm back and let out a longing groan. Moaning himself at the bots reaction, Starscream reached up and let his glossa gradually trail up Bumblebees neckline. "So?" Starscream whispers. "Is that a no?" He brushes Bees hip sensor. "Or yes?"

Bumblebee jolted, biting at his bottom lip to hold back moans. How could he resist someone who is as tempting as Starscream? How could he resist his sexy voice whispering in his audio receptors? His soft touch. Everything made his processor grow fuzzy with bliss.

He wanted that feeling again. The feeling of overload. Oh, how bad he wanted it again, and began to not care if it was Starscream. He wanted that wonderful high. At least he wasn't overloading himself.

Grasping up to bring Starscream closer, Bumblebee whimpered and then loudly moaned "oh! Give it to me Star_scream!_"

Dazed by Bumblebee's sudden change of attitude, Starscream grew crazed with desire.

He wanted to see Bumblebee overload. Hear his irresistible cries of rapture, pain, and need for more. Keep him as his own, personal little pleasure bot.

Driven by the passion burning within him, Starscream returned tracing every wire and crevice in Bumblebees body; searching for locations that made Bee buckle under his touch. But he felt that wasn't enough.

Starscream began to lightly kiss at Bumblebees cold armor around his collar, gradually moving downwards. Occasionally he would dart his glossa out and lick back up to Bees jaw-line, kissing further and further down every time.

Bucking and panting at every lick Starscream made, Bumblebee moaned with deep pleasure. Crying out at every time Starscream touched a node, made it obvious where he wanted to be touched. Starscream kept teasing, approaching ever so slowly downward towards Bumblebees spike. Driven crazy for more, bee sat up, pushing Starscream back into a sitting position. Sitting in Starscreams lap, wrapping his legs around Screamers waist, Bumblebee reached up; lips a wisp away from Starscreams; and whimpered "Fuck me!" before locking lips with the bewildered Starscream.

A shiver rippled deep inside of Starscreams wiring at those two words. He suddenly became frantic and shaky, feeling down Bees back to his smooth, well-rounded aft. His kissing became harsher, glossa exploring deeply into Bumblebee's warm, and very moist mouth.

His grasping servos scratched at Bumblebee, becoming more forceful. Breaking the lip-lock, Starscream diverts his attention to Bumblebees horns. Biting and licking, not caring if he damaged Bumblebees paint job. Letting out the tension inside of his body, starscream began to not care if he hurt the small mech, using more pressure and force, getting worked up.

In return, Bumblebee screamed, not used to the harsh attacks. Soon, Starscream began to crush bumblebee. Starscreams claws and teeth pierced and tore Bumblebees sensitive wiring, causing more agony than excitement for bumblebee.

Screaming, bumblebee didn't want to be immobilized due to his wiring being torn up and bent armor. "Starscream! Stop! STARSCREAM!"

Pausing and looking at Bumblebee, a wide, smug smile smeared across his face when he saw a single trickle of oil leaking from Bumblebees wide, terrified optic.

"Starscream…." Bumblebee pleaded.

"What? Isn't this what you wanted?"

Closing his optics and taking a long, deep breath, Bumblebee contemplated. "Please stop this. I don't want to do this anymore. It hurts too much." Another tear sneaked down his faceplates.

Smiling even harder, Starscream took both of bumblebees' servos and held them above his head with one hand. "You will be mine, whether you like it or not."

Dangling in front of starscream like a ragdoll, Bumblebee began to start kicking. "No! You bastard! Let go of me now!"

"Never!" Starscream roared as he threw Bumblebee into the wall.

Grunting as he hit the wall, bumblebee tried to get himself free. "Let! GO!" Kicking at the starscream, not causing any damage.

Starscream forced his body onto Bumblebee, pinning him against the wall.

Bumblebee completely stilled and disputed one last plea "Please, please Starscream….."

Infuriated, "What do you want, Bumblebee?" Starscream growled and bit at Bumblebees' wiring, piercing a cord dangerously close to his vocal wiring.

Silenced, grimacing at the new pain Starscream brought on, Bumblebee didn't want to get hurt anymore. "Please…."

"STOP BEGGING, DAMN IT, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" Starscream yelled, into Bumblebees face.

Bumblebee didn't say anything, didn't move a gear.

Hissing, Starscream threw Bumblebee onto the cluttered pile of ravaged equipment that was their bed. "TELL ME!"

Bumblebee, frightened at the intimidating seeker, stuttered "I….I-I'm just n-not used to this….."

"…_SO?_"

"P-please…..please b-be g-gentle….."

Snickering at the power he suddenly has "Well, that would take the fun out of it." Becoming gentler, Starscream softly licked up Bumblebees' thigh.

Bumblebee kicked at Starscream. Successful with one strong blow to the face.

Recoiling at the pain, clutching his nasal ridge; Starscream retreated a little.

Smiling under his servos, Starscream glanced at the vulnerable mech.

Bumblebee, smiling himself realizing that Starscream is weaker than he claims to be, eased his tension.

Chuckling, Starscream slowly advanced over Bumblebee. "Fine" Starscream soothed. "I'll go 'easy' on you." Lightly laughing to calm Bumblebee down, "Because I want to keep you for myself."

"Wow that was fast."

"What?" Starscream looked confused.

"You are smiling, and you don't have that pained look on your faceplates. You also aren't being forceful."

"And?" A frown crossed Starscreams' face. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

Fear rippling through his wirings, Bumblebee hastily replied, "W-well, yeah. But I-it was just that you c-changed your attitude very quick."

"And you can't seem to make up your slaggin' mind!" Starscreams' expression became dangerous, frustrated with annoyance.

"Well….." Bumblebee started, trying to retreat. "I guess I am confused."

"Then let me set your mind straight!" Starscream pinned down Bumblebees' hands and legs.

Finding Bumblebees' scarf lying next to him, Starscream snatched it up. "Am I going to have to gag you?"

Fear lighting up in Bumblebees' optics. "Star-"

Before Bumblebee could finish his plea, the crimson scarf muffled out his cries.

"It's not like anyone can hear you out here anyways" Starscream chuckled into Bumblebees' audio receptors.

Moaning and flailing in protest, Bumblebee swung a couple attempted blows at Starscream.

Stopping the struggling Bumblebee, Starscream smiled deviously. "Just stop, it is useless to fight against me."

Pausing for a second, looking into Starscreams dangerous optics, Bumblebee fought back harder than before.

Frowning, Starscream rested on Bumblebees legs, holding both of his twitching servos in one hand. "You're only making it hard on yourself."

With his free hand, Starscream scratched and clawed forcefully at Bumblebees' hatch.

Thrusting and retreating away from Starscreams' dangerously sharp servo, Bumblebees' failed efforts were noted with his muffled moaning.

Smiling, Starscream finally removed Bumblebees hatch. Smiling even wider when he discovered how horny Bumblebee truly was. Bumblebees' spike was fully extended and he was heavily leaking mech lubricants from his port.

"You really did want it, my Bee."

Bumblebee grimaced, looking away from starscream, giving up on his efforts to free himself.

Starscream gently slid a finger into Bumblebees' well lubricated port with ease.

Bumblebee moaned and bucked when Starscream penetrated him.

Searching for Bumblebees' 'sweet spot', Starscream observed Bumblebees' every move as he softly stroked the inside of his port.

One little stoke on the further roof of his port sent Bumblebee into an uncontrollable spasm. And Starscream knew he hit it.

Resisting the urge to keep stroking, Starscream pulled his finger out and licked it, tasting Bumblebee.

Bumblebee moaned, drooling, yet the scarf soaked it up.

Starscream released his grip on Bumblebees servos, diverting his attention to the fluffy red scarf.

As soon as Starscream released him, Bumblebee pulled at the scarf too. Once Starscream gently slid it off his faceplates, Bumblebee gasped for air.

"Starscream." Bumblebee moaned.

"Yes?" Starscream whispered, kissing and biting at Bumblebees neck.

"Why'd you stop?" Bumblebee whimpered, grabbing at Starscreams' helm to bring him up.

"Because," looking up to meet Bumblebees optics, "I love hearing you scream for more."

Bumblebee lifted up to bite at Starscreams neck. Once he made contact, Starscream yanked him off.

"No." Starscream stated as he firmly placed Bumblebee down. "You don't do anything." Starscream took the scarf and tied up Bumblebees servos.

Bumblebee let out a moan of disappointment.

"And I don't want any lip about it." Starscream licked up bumblebees' faceplate.

"I don't like being immobilized, can you please untie me?"

"No, that would take the fun away. Now, just relax."

"But," Bumblebee began to protest but was shushed by Starscream.

"Just relax."

Starscream let one servo trail up Bumblebees side, hitting two sensory nodes.

Bumblebee closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. "T-that tickles!"

"Tickles?" Starscream retraced Bumblebees' side again.

Chuckling, "Yes, that does."

A smile creeps its' way across both of their faceplates.

"How does that tickle?"

"It just does!" Bumblebee began laughing.

"Okay, then, how about this?" Starscream let both servos trace up each side of Bumblebee, reaching each node that was in range of his hands.

Moaning and thrusting, Bumblebees' slight giggling changed into heavy breathing. "Now, that just feels good."

Starscream looked confused, "You are a tricky little bot."

Smiling, "What? Can't you keep up?"

"This isn't a race."

"But that's what makes it fun, isn't it?" Bumblebee smirked, closing his optics.

Growling, Starscream unlatched his hatch. "You're interesting."

Smiling, opening his optics to starscream hovering just above him, "And?"

A glare grew over Starscreams face. "And, you are somewhat annoying."

"Annoying?" Infuriated by the sudden insult.

"Yes, annoying."

Growling, "Just shut up and please me!" Bumblebee groaned.

Hearing what he wanted to hear, Starscream thrust his spike into Bumblebees' wet port. Surprised, Bumblebee screamed of shock. "What? Did I hurt you?" Starscream frowned. Bumblebee just closed his optics, biting his bottom lip and moaning. He didn't want to say anything, afraid it might come out wrong. "Are you going to answer me?" Starscream looked concerned.

"No." Bumblebee choked.

"No, what?" Starscream questioned.

Moaning, "Don't stop!" Bumblebee gasped.

Starscream kissed the overwhelmed Bumblebee, "Well that is all you had to say." He began slowly thrusting. "Oh, Primus, you are so tight." Shocks of satisfaction shot their way up Starscreams spine. Bumblebee bucked into starscreams' movement. "Mph! Deeper!" Bumblebee huffed.

Not going any faster, Starscream did push deeper; careful not to overload himself, or Bumblebee just yet; purposefully missing Bumblebees 'sweet spot'. To his own surprise, his breath became heavier. He started to get a little too exited off of this small mech.

"Faster!" Bumblebee groaned, his faceplate red hot from his core temperature rising.

Starscreams' spark skipped a beat. Instead of going faster, he stopped and licked Bumblebees scorching hot face, moaning. The lubricants sizzled and steamed off his faceplates.

"Be patient!" Starscream commanded.

All Bumblebee could respond with is an angry moan and relieve his tension, calming down.

Starscream soothed bumblebees' chassis with his glossa, reaching a node every now and again.

Calmed down, yet still worked up Bumblebee just softly moaned whenever Starscreams glossa explored his wiring. Being playful, starscream traced one servo up bumblebees' side, missing nodes.

Bumblebee laughed and giggled, kicking at Starscream to make him stop.

Starscream jolted up, grasping Bumblebees' legs. He then did a hard thrust, spike ramming into Bumblebees port, hitting his sweet spot.

Bumblebee jolted and screamed in shock.

Smiling, starscream didn't stop. He pumped harder and faster, hitting bumblebees' sweet spot on every thrust, causing Bumblebees' armor to rattle.

"_Starscream!_" Bumblebee exclaimed between gasps of air. Red warning signs of overheat and overload flashing before his optics.

"Oh, Bumblebee!" Starscream returned, his own warning signs flashing.

"I, I can't hold it in much longer!" Bumblebee gasped.

Knowing it won't be that long until his overload, Starscream worked faster. Pushing them both into overload.

A couple thrusts later, Bumblebee was shocked into a violent spasm. Mech lubricants spayed all over his abdomen.

Starscream himself was driven into overload by Bumblebees convulsing port.

Moaning together, exhausted, the two finished up.

Starscream pulled out and licked up Bumblebees mess, then went to his port and sucked up all the juices, tasting the mixture of Bumblebee and himself.

Bumblebee jumped, sensitive from overload. "Starscream." Bumblebee cried.

"Yes, my Bee?" Starscream asked, now millimeters away from Bumblebees' faceplates.

"I….thank you" Bumblebee whispered.

"Don't thank." Starscream replied. He then kissed bumblebee, letting him fall back into stacis.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST BUMBLEBEE?" Optimus' voice shook the walls in the what was silent base.

"I lost him, I can only follow a jet for so long." Prowl solemnly replied.

"How could you lose him? Didn't you get a tracker from Ratchet or Lockdown?"

"I left it at the base, I was in such a hurry to get him back. I'm sorry." A deep pain shot through Prowl, knowing what actually happened, and then jealousy to whom took Bumblebee.

"Well, let's go get that tracker, and get him back before we all start suffering from depression." Optimus replied.

"Yeah, I don't think I could stand it without my little buddy. And we shouldn't tell sari either." Bulkhead butted in.

"Fine" Prowl stated, walking into the main room and booting up the computer. He typed in the tracking details for Bumblebee and hit enter.

Optimus gasped at the location. "To the piers. Now"


	5. Downpour

Why? Why did I care so much for Bumblebee? Why did my spark feel like it was distinguished when I saw him taken away?

I just wish I could have him back.

I don't want the same thing happening to him like I let happen to Black Arachnia.

"Prime," Asked Prowl as he caught up next to Optimus, "is you okay? You haven't talked in cycles since we left the Base."

"Fine." He firmly responded.

"We're almost there."

"Good." The highway seemed to melt, fusing with his tires. Optimus felt like he was going agonizingly slow, feeling like he couldn't get there in time.

"But, Starscream," Bumblebee protested, fighting his offlining systems, "you aren't a decepticon anymore. Join the autobots, and it would make everything easier."

"I don't think that would be the best idea right now." Hushed Starscream.

"Please." Bumblebee begged, his optics blurring and everything getting fuzzy.

"Trust me."

Bumblebee closed his optics, submitting to the unbearable feeling of being drowsy. "I just miss them."

A feeling of guilt pressed over Starscream. He cradled Bumblebee, letting him drift off to stasis, cuddling his little honey close to his spark.

The clouds above grew angry, darkening out the sun. He gazed up, observing the sky and contemplating on his actions.

He better build something to stop the rain from entering the room.

He sat up, trying his hardest not to wake Bumblebee, and set him back down. Smiling, watching Bumblebee, a feeling of warmth and happiness spread throughout his wiring.

"What am I doing?" Starscream murmured walking away. "Tampering with a young, pure bot. I've tainted him!" He slashed his servos at the wall, causing a couple boards to collapse. "Why do I even care? I am just using him." He gathered spare plywood. "Am I really falling for him?" He whispered, leaping to the roof. "Is he making me….soft?" Starscream sat on the sturdiest part of the roof. "No, he can't. He is just another young…cute…..sparkling-like mech." Spacing out, he stares into the grey clouds. "An adorable mech. My mech. " Starscream smiled to himself. "What am I doing?" Starscream shook himself back to earth. "Megatron would terminate me. And the autobots are surely coming after me." He began working, placing the wood over the large, gaping hole in the roof. "And if Megatron finds out about Bumblebee, he would put me to shame, messing with suck a small mech…..….an autobot!" He growled. "Like he would say anything when _I_ am his competition for the throne? _I_ will take him down with Bumblebee at my side! It will be _me_ everyone looks up to! And it will be _me_ Optimus Prime will be afraid of!" Laughing, a couple drops of rain landed on Starscreams' broad wings.

"Az if anyvone vould be afraid ov you, Ztarscream."

Starscream jumped, twisting around to meet his opponent. "Blitzwing? Come to spread your bipolar depression?"

Switching to hothead and arming his cannon. "I do not have any deprezzion!"

"Oh yeah, you just have a speech impediment." Starscream snickered.

Switching to random, "And you hav a programming difficulty!" laughing.

Lugnut landed behind him. "All hail Megatron. Compared to him, you all are unworthy and outmoded!"

The rain started to downpour. Random turned to icy and Starscream stopped laughing. "Get off the roof Lug-brained!"

"Vy doez it matter to you, Ztarscream? I thought zou loved bloving up random objectz."

"Just get off the roof" Starscream growled, arming his lasers.

"No, you are coming with us, Megatron commands it." Lugnut butt in.

Angered, Starscream shot his lasers, hitting both of them at the same time, knocking them to the ground.

The ground shook, pivoting the foundation of the warehouse. The water on the roof caused sections of it to collapse.

Starcreams' spark skipped a beat as the wood beneath him gave away.

"Get back here!" Lugnut growled, equipping his death punch, A. K. A., P. O. K. E.

Knowing nothing will end out good, Starscream leaped to the sound-sleeping Bumblebee and covered him just in time before Lugnut blew up the whole warehouse.

Shrapnel of wood and old equipment flew everywhere as the sound of thunder rung across the sky. Starscream was punctured, and shaken before buried by everything.

"Oh no!"

"What is it Boss?" Bulkhead asked.

Optimus just sped up as fast as his engine would allow, watching the warehouse explode as they turned off the highway. Smoke mixed in with the rain of the wreckage and a fire ignited.

"Prime!" Ratchet exclaimed when he spotted Megatron above.

Prowl sped ahead of Optimus, being the fastest.

Optimus just sped on, ready for battle.

"WHAT THE SLAG?" Bumblebee exclaimed, woken in a shock. His works were muffled out by the collapsing building.

Smelling smoke, Starscream grimaced. "Shush! Bumblebee!" Starscream pleaded.

Curled into a ball pressed against starscreams' chest. "What happened?" Bumblebee whispered as all of the blast calmed.

"The Decepticons, now be quiet and maybe they won't find us."

Bumblebee shook, grabbing onto Starscream.

The rubble began to burn, fire against the rain.

Megatron landed really close. Starscream could tell because the ground shook as if an earthquake in California.

"Where is he?" His dark, thunderous voice demanded.

"I don't know, lug-brained had to blow everything up!" Blitzwing angrily replied.

"I'm sorry master! Forgive me!" Lugnut pleaded.

"OH! SHUT UP!" Megatron roared.

Starscream grimaces harder and held Bumblebee closer, trying to keep quiet.

Then a loud blast was heard and something landed on the pile covering starscream. Starscream let out a grunt of the weight on him.

"Where is he, Megatron?" Optimus yelled.

Starscream looked down to Bumblebees' wide, glowing optics.

"Optimus!" Megatron growled as he sat up, "where's who?", the weight was lifted off of Starscream and he let out a large groan.

Bumblebee covered Starscreams mouth. But it was too late.

Megatons' cannon blasted the debris off of Starscream and stung his wings.

Starscream let out a scream of pain as the blast shot him. Thinking fast, Starscream grabbed Bee and crawled away before any of the smoke cleared, jumping behind a wet, un-singed new pile of debris.

"Where'd he go?" Megatron growled.

Optimus, confused, wanted answers. "Where did who go?"

"STARSCREAM!" Megatron roared, furious.

Starscream flinched at the sound of his name. He has heard it been called like that before, and it never turned out good.

"Why are you looking for him?" Ratchet asked

Bumblebee gasped, looking at Starscreams' side, "Starscream," Bumblebee whispered, "you're leaking."

"BECAUSE HE IS A TRAITOR!" Megatron yelled.

Starscream looked down and could see some of his raw energon leaking and trickling onto Bumblebee. He left a good amount behind, and if Megatron would only look, he could easily find a trail right to them.

"I WANT HIS SPARK ELIMINATED!" Megatron continued.

"We're getting out of here." Starscream whispered.

"What did he do that was so bad, Megatron?" Optimus challenged.

"No, I don't want to." Bumblebee whispered back.

"You mean he hasn't joined yet?" Replied Megatron, a smile crossing his face.

"We have to." Starscream Whispered. He thought 'Megatron is going to ruin everything.'

"He threatened to overthrow me by joining the autobots." Megatron growled.

"I thought you were banished." Whispered Bumblebee.

"Well, none of us has seen him for cycles! Right Prowl?" Optimus explained, not giving Prowl time to say anything. "Now, tell is where Bumblebee is!"

"We're going!" Starscream growled. He grabbed Bumblebee and transformed, jetting away. A couple shots of cannonfire whizzed by Starscream. Soon, they were out of range.

It was silent for a couple millicycles. Bumblebees' face showed no emotion.

"Everything is going to be all right, I promise Bumblebee." Starscream soothed.

"I know, it's just…." Bumblebee trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Just that I never missed a fight." Bumblebee pouted.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry."

Nothing was said again as an awkward silence settled its' way over them. Starscream slowed, soon hovering over shrubs and wilderness, far from the city of Detroit.

"Where are we?" Bumblebee asked; bad tempered.

"We are taking a quick break, then moving on." grumbled Starscream as he transformed back into his robot form.

"I didn't ask what we are doing, I asked where we are."

"We are in the woods." Starscream plopped down onto a large boulder, grunting.

"Well duh." Bumblebee rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"We can't stay here long, they will end up catching up. Who knows, Megatron might have put a bounty on my helm, Lockdown could be after me, Shockwave could be tracking me, or even Soundwave could be listening into every word I say. And I know for sure, Optimus would be tracking you now." Starscream trailed off, his head in his servos.

Bumblebee sneaked up the sobbing Starscream. "Join the Autobots, Starscream. You would be safe there and you need to be repaired. Bad." He placed one hand on Starscream knee.

"That would just make everything more complicated." Starscream whispered.

The adrenaline wearing off, Bumblebee began to lose balance, the world whirring around him. "Starscream." Bumblebee called.

He just looked up from his servos, looking at Bumblebee.

Crawling into Starscreams' lap, Bumblebee curled up against his large, sleek chest. "Don't leave me." Bumblebee whispered.

Shocked, Starscream felt like a mother to a lost orphan child. A child that was too sweet to be put through the stuff that gets thrown at him.

"Starscream?"

Starscream wrapped his servos around Bumblebee letting him drift off. "Shhh."

"Starscream?" Bumblebee looked up, tears welting in his optics. "It hurts." He murmured.

Starscream instantly loosened his hold. "W-what does?"

"M-my….my everything." Bumblebee felt uncomfortable.

"Well that doesn't help. Did I hurt you?" A sharp pain stabbing at Starscream conscience.

"Well…yes….and no. My sensory…hurts bad. And I miss the guys."

Starscream was silent. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want you worrying."

Holding Bumblebee closer, rocking him off to sleep, Starscream felt soft.

A couple millicycles passed by, his self-recovery repairing his torn wires. He watched Bumblebee fall away, letting him recuperate. "I'm so sorry Bee."

A loud thud was heard nearby and a tree fell over.

Starscream slowly moved behind the rock he was sitting on.

A blast sounded and purple smoke filled the air.

"Starscream!" Megatron called with hatred.

Placing Bumblebee down, Starscream stood up. Ready to take fight, then flight. "Got anything better to say than constantly call my name, Megatron?"

Aiming his cannon at Starscreams exact spot as he stood, Megatron growled, "You coward, come over here and face me!"

Starscream chuckled, sitting back on the rock. "Like I should listen to you?"

"Why don't you agree with me? Why don't you want to seek out what is best for our home planet? Or do you want to become soft and perish like the others who stood in my way, just like _you_?" Megatron charged his cannon.

Starscream took the moment and leaped behind the bolder, grabbing Bee and transforming away from the blast which shattered the rock.

"GET BACK HERE!" Megatron thundered as he transformed into helicopter mode.

"Oh great." Starscream mumbled. It was harder to run away from Megatron, and he was now hot on his tail.

Bumblebee grasped to Starscreams pilot seat, moaning and drooling in his sleep.

"Bumblebee, everything is going to be alright." Starscream whispered just as a couple shots from Megatron flew past him.

Bumblebee moaned again and bit at the seat, sucking on the soft leather.

Chuckling, Starscream gasped. "You are one 'horny' mech." Dodging more shots from Megatron. "And a good distraction." Starscream tried to push Bee out of his thoughts and focus on getting away from Megatron.

Starscream didn't realize how much Bumblebee slowed him down until Megatron almost rammed right into him. Putting more effort than he ever had to before, Starscream almost hit supersonic.

"NO!" Megatron hissed when Starscream was out of range. "Very well, but no matter where you go Starscream, I will find you."

"You would think fighting Blitzwing and Lugnut would be a breeze, but it seems we underestimated them." Prowl commented to Optimus.

"Yeah, it did seem to easy, now use your cyber-ninja skills to get us free!" Bulkhead but in, struggling against his cannonball.

"Easy for you to say." Grumbled Ratchet. "But if you listened to me and didn't use your cannon ball like I told you to, we wouldn't be tied together, now would we?"

Extinguishing what is left of the fire, Optimus struggled to reach, "I'm sorry Bulkhead, but I am going to have to cut the cable." Optimus grasped his ax, and started to saw at the cord bounding the autobots together.


End file.
